The Knight
by The-Awesome-Choconesia
Summary: Berawal dari kerajaan Prussia sampai seorang Knight. Siapakah knight itu? apakah tujuannya sebenarnya? apa ada hubungannya dengan Gilbert?. All Pairing. PrusNesNeth, USUK, SpaMano, and others. CHAP. 2 UPDATE! :D
1. Prologue

The Knight.

Ini adalah FF ke-dua saya, setelah "Hetalia going to be exactly hetalia idol!" yang terhapus di Acc Choconesia yang lost password. Setelah belajar lebih dalam ternyata FF itu perlu mencantumkan Disclaimer ya? Ehehe. Oke deh, aku cantumkan mulai saat ini! Don't like don't read, and review pleaaaseee? :D. bisa bayangkan nation cowok jadi female? Yang enggak… silahkan lihat art-nya Nyotalia di google, atau wikia.

**Disclaimer **: Hetalia belong to Hidekaz Himaruya –Sensei.

**Summary **:

Semua berawal saat kerajaan Prussia berhasil menaklukan kerajaan Archipels, yang baru saja berperang meraih kemerdekaan dari kerajaan Netherland. Belakangan ini ada rumor yang mengatakan bahwa Prince Gilbert yang sangat ahli dalam 'bermain' pedang, dikalahkan oleh seorang _Knight _dari kerajaan England. Siapakah dia? Kenapa Gilbert merasa bahwa dia adalah seseorang yang ada di masa lalu-nya? Apakah tujuan _Knight _itu sebenarnya?

**Warning **: Straight pairing. Human name occur. All pairing. Gajeness, lebayness, anehness may occur.

**~0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0~**

**Prologue**

"_Apakah kita akan bertemu lagi?" tanya anak laki-laki berambut perak itu sambil menggandeng tangan anak perempuan berjubah panjang dan tundungan menutupi sebagian muka, dengan eratnya._

"_Tentu… tentu saja aku berjanji." Jawab anak perempuan dengan mata berbinar. Mata dengan iris berwarna cokelat. Sangat kontras jika dibandingkan dengan iris mata anak laki-laki yang sedang bersamanya saat ini. Iris mata anak laki-laki itu seperti batu ruby. Begitu berharga untuk anak perempuan itu._

"_Aku… berharap waktu cepat berlalu sehingga kita bisa bertemu lagi." Anak laki-laki itu langsung memeluk anak perempuan yang terlihat lebih muda 1 tahun dibandingkan dirinya._

"_Aku juga berharap seperti itu. Sekarang aku harus pergi. Jauh dari sini. Sampai jumpa." Anak perempuan itu melepaskan pelukan anak laki-laki itu dan berlari menuju sebuah kereta kuda._

_Anak laki-laki itu melihat kepergian perempuan yang dicintainya itu dengan sedih. Konyol jika kita tahu, bahwa anak laki-laki itu berumur 10 tahun, sementara anak perempuan itu berumur 9 tahun. Apakah itu hanya cinta sesaat?_

**~0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0~**

.

.

.

_8 years later_

"Ah…" Seorang pria terbangun dari tidurnya yang nyenyak. Keringat dingin menyelimuti dirinya.

"Mimpi itu lagi…" Ujar pria itu pelan sambil meletakkan tangannya di wajahnya.

"Untuk kesekian kalinya… aku terbangun karena mimpi awesome itu. Huft. Sudah pagi ya? Selamat pagi Gilbo. Hari ini… akan menjadi hari yang sangat menyedihkan untuk kerajaan German, ya?" Sapa pria itu pada burung kuning kesayangannya, lalu menghirup udara segar lewat jendela nya yang terbuka lebar.

.

.

.

Ini adalah dunia yang bernama Hetalia. Di dunia ini, terdapat banyak kerajaan hebat yang setiap kerajaan-nya dipimpin oleh seorang King atau Raja, dan ditemani oleh seorang Queen atau Ratu. _This is about War, Conflict, Life, Peace, and Love._ Kerajaan-kerajaan itu menjalin hubungan international (maupun terselubung), bersahabat, bekerja sama, dan tentu saja… berperang.

Kerajaan England dipimpin oleh King Arthur Kirkland, yang menikah dengan Queen Alfred F. Jones, dari kerajaan America yang dulunya adalah wilayah jajahan kerajaan England. Hubungan kedua Kerajaan ini begitu erat, Walau King Arthur dan Queen Alfred sering berbeda pendapat. Mempunyai anak laki-laki bersifat campuran: Tsundere dan Yandere.

_United Kingdom of_ _Uni Soviet_ adalah perkumpulan dari beberapa kekerajaan : kerajaan Russia, kerajaan Belarusia, kerajaan Ukraina, Kerajaan Estonia, Kerajaan Lithuania, Kerajaan Latvia, dan Kerajaan Polandia. Yang telah pecah.

Kerajaan Russia yang dipimpin oleh King Ivan Braginski. Terkenal akan 'Kolkolkol' khas miliknya. Tidak memiliki tongkat kerajaan, tapi memiliki sebuah pipa air. Ya, sebuah pipa air. Saat ini sedang mendekati Queen Wang yao, Ratu dari kerajaan China. King Ivan sangat suka bunga matahari.

Kerajaan Latvia dengan King Raivis yang terkenal 'pendek'.

Kerajaan Estonia dengan King Edward.

Kerajaan Lithuania dengan King Toris yang menyukai Queen Natalia Arlovskaya dari kerajaan Belarusia.

Ketiga kerajaan itu: Latvia, Lithuania, Estonia. sedang bertekuk lutut pada kerajaan Russia.

Kerajaan Polandia yang dipimpin oleh King Feliks Łukasiewicz, dan Kerajaan Ukraina yang dipimpin oleh Queen Yekaterina Braginskaya.

Kerajaan Germanian adalah kerajaan persaudaraan antara kerajaan German dan kerajaan Prussia. Ya, pada dasarnya Kerajaan Germanian adalah pusat pemerintahan kerajaan German dan kerajaan Prussia, dimana King Heiliges dari kerajaan German dan King Frederich II dari kerajaan Prussia tinggal.

Kerajaan German saat ini sedang berduka karena Raja yang sangat mereka hormati, mereka sayangi, dan mereka cintai tengah mengalami kondisi kritis pada usianya yang ke 27 tahun, setelah berperang melawan Polandia.

Raja German itu bernama Heiliges Römisches Reich. Saudara dari Pangeran Ludwig.

Pangeran Ludwig adalah satu-satunya pewaris takhta kerajaan German Karena King Heiliges tidak mempunyai Ratu, sehingga dia tidak punya anak.

"Ludwig…" Panggil King Heiliges dengan napas yang beraturan.

"Ya, yang Mulia…" Kata Ludwig sambil mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah kakaknya.

"Pimpinlah Kerajaan ini dengan bijak. Jadikan kerajaan ini menjadi kerajaan besar yang disegani kerajaan-kerajaan lainnya. Aku yakin, Kamu pasti bisa melakukannya." Ujar King Heiliges sambil menggenggam tangan Ludwig.

"Akan kulaksanakan Perintahmu dengan sebaik-baiknya, yang Mulia Heiliges" Jawab Ludwig dengan tubuh berguncang, menahan tangis.

"Ludwig… tolong… panggilkan Putri Feliciano Vargas dari kerajaan North Italy." Perintah King Heiliges dengan senyuman lemah.

Putri Feliciano Vargas adalah salah satu cucu perempuan dari King Ancient Roma, pemimpin kerajaan Roman Empire.

Kerajaan Roman Empire 'melahirkan' kerajaan baru (kerajaan Italy) yang selanjutnya terpecah menjadi dua karena perbedaan paham, sifat, juga pemikiran: North Italy, dan South Italy.

Kerajaan North Italy, dimana Putri Feliciano Vargas sebagai pemimpinnya.

Kerajaan South Italy, dimana Kakak perempuan Putri Feli yang bernama Lovino Vargas sebagai pemimpinnya.

Walaupun mengatakan bahwa mereka berdua adalah pemimpin kerajaan, mereka lebih pantas dipanggil tuan 'putri' dari pada 'Ratu' ataupun 'Queen'.

Putri Lovino Vargas sudah bertunangan dengan King Antonio Fernandez Carriedo, pemimpin kerajaan Spain. Kadang Putri Feli suka bingung sendiri dengan pertunangan Kakaknya dengan King Antonio.

"King Antonio pasti sangat sayang pada kakak, sehingga menerima segala kekurangan kakak yang tidak bisa dihitung dengan jari itu." pikir Putri Feli sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

King Heiliges sangat-sangat-sangat mencintai Putri Feli dan itu bukanlah rahasia lagi bagi rakyat German, kerajaan tetangga, bahkan dunia. King Heiliges tau bahwa perasaannya itu (setidaknya) terbalaskan sedikit oleh Feli, Karena Feli lebih menyukai Ludwig ketimbang saudaranya yang sudah menjadi Raja itu.

"Dia sudah disini, yang Mulia…" Ucap Ludwig, lalu menoleh ke hadapan Putri Feliciano Vargas.

"Yang Mulia… " Sapa Feliciano sambil memegang tangan King Heiliges.

"Feli, aku mempunyai 2 permintaan yang sekiranya… kau bisa mengabulkannya." Ujar King Heiliges, dengan pandangan mata yang nanar.

"Apakah itu, ve~?" Tanya Feliciano.

"Permintaan pertamaku…" Semua orang: King Frederich II, Pangeran Ludwig, Pangeran Gilbert,Putri Feliciano, King Ancient Rome, Tabib, dua orang pelayan laki-laki. Mendengarkan kata-kata Raja Heiliges dengan serius.

"Menikahlah dengan Ludwig. Dia pria yang baik. Patut mendapatkan cintamu" Lanjut King Heiliges.

Semua orang bernafas lega dengan permintaan pertama King Heiliges. Mereka semua takut King Heiliges menuntut permintaan terakhir yang macam-macam. Terutama King Ancient Roma. Itulah sebabnya King Ancient Roma ikut ke kerajaan Germanian.

.

.

.

"_Feli, bagaimanapun juga kakek harus ikut!" Seru King Ancient Roma._

"_Tapi…" Feliciano mencoba menenangkan Kakeknya itu._

"_Tidak ada tapi-tapian! Kakek takut dia menunjukan rasa cintanya dengan berlebihan saat kamu datang. Kamu tau kan kalau dia itu seorang Raja? Dan kau tidak bisa menolak permintaan Raja di wilayah kerajaannya sendiri…aku tidak habis pikir, apa yang akan dia perbuat pada cucuku yang manis tak berdosa sepertimu ini~" Ujar King Ancient Roma panjang lebar._

"_Ada Ludwig, kek. Jadi kakek tenang saja, vee~" Ucap Feliciano riang._

"_Tidak-tidak-tidak. Kekuasaan Raja itu segalanya. Bahkan mungkin King Heiliges akan menyuruh orang untuk memanah kepala Ludwig untuk tidak menghalangi siasatnya!" King Ancient Rome mengingatkan._

"_Tapi, vee~… King Heiliges bukanlah orang jahat seperti itu. Walaupun aku takut akan tatapan matanya padaku, vee~" Feliciano jadi gemetaran setiap kali memikirkan tatapan mata menakutkan (yang sebenarnya tatapan mata kasih sayang) dari King Heiliges._

"_Sudah, aku tetap ikut. Bagaimanapun juga aku adalah sahabatnya juga bukan?" Ucap King Ancient Rome._

"_Tapi yang di perbolehkan datang hanyalah orang-orang yang di panggil-"_

"_Tidak usah permasalahkan hal itu. Sekarang juga kita berangkat." King Ancient Rome menarik tangan Feliciano._

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

"Wah… ini sungguh momentum yang awesome! Akhirnya Ludwig mendapatkan Feli. Hahaha" umpat Gilbert Beilshcmidth, Pangeran dari kerajaan Prussia sambil tersenyum.

"Gilbert, kenapa kamu senyum-senyum seperti itu?" Bisik King Frederich II.

"Ahh, tidak apa-apa yang Mulia…" Jawab Gilbert.

"Ba-baik… yang Mulia" Feliciano mengiyakan. Pipinya bersemu merah, begitu juga dengan Ludwig.

"Terima kasih… lalu permintaanku yang kedua…"

"Ah, aku yang awesome ini yakin… permintaan keduanya pasti tidak akan awesome, kesesesesesesese…" Tebak Gilbert terlalu PD (Percaya Diri).

"Cium aku." Lanjut King Heiliges dengan suara kecil.

Sontak semua orang yang ada disana terkaget-kaget. Sebagian dari mereka berpikir King Heiliges akan meminta Putri Feliciano berbahagia selamanya, tidak cengeng lagi, dan tidak mudah untuk dibodohi lagi. Tapi Ternyata… Realita berkata lain.

"Dasar Serigala berbulu domba! Sungguh tidak awesome! Merebut ciuman pertama Putri Feliciano dari adikku yang awesome ini!" Teriak Gilbert dalam hati. Tangannya yang mengepal segera meraih pedangnya. Tapi…

"Cih… aku yang awesome ini lupa kalau dia itu masih menjadi Raja yang gak awesome. Cepatlah mati tua bangka! Eh, tapi dia itu kan baru merumur 27 tahun, eh, tapi… ah sudahlah! Aku tidak ingin mati muda hanya karena mempercepat proses kematian Raja menyebalkan itu." Teringat akan hal itu, Gilbert memasukan pedangnya yang tinggal selangkah lagi keluar dari sarungnya.

"Gilbert! Apa yang kau lakukan!" jerit kecil King Frederich II terasa sangat menyakitkan di kuping Gilbert.

"Ma-maaf, yang Mulia…" Ucap Gilbert sembari membungkuk hormat pada King Frederich II.

"Bruder…" Ludwig memperingati kakaknya itu sembari menengok kebelakang.

"Maaf Ludwig, aku yang awesome ini emang gak bisa diem…" Gilbert meminta maaf.

"Feli…" Suara parau itu masih terdengar jelas dari mulut King Ancient Rome. Dia khawatir, marah, dan entah apa lagi yang dia rasakan.

"… _kau tidak bisa menolak permintaan Raja di wilayah kerajaannya sendiri…_" Kata-kata King Ancient Rome terus memenuhi kepala Feliciano.

1 detik untuk berpikir

2 detik untuk berpikir

3 detik untuk berpikir

"Baiklah yang Mulia…" Jawab Feliciano pada akhirnya.

.

.

.

**.  
><strong>

**|Prince Gilbert's POV|**

**.  
><strong>

Langit terlihat kelabu.

Suara tangisan sendu terdengar menyakitkan.

Bendera kerajaan German diturunkan setengah tiang.

Suasana duka sangat terasa disini.

.

.

Aku yang awesome ini tidak percaya setelah Feli mencium pipi Raja Heiliges yang tidak awesome itu… Raja itu dipanggil Tuhan.

.

Matahari seakan-akan ditelan Awan gelap.

.

"Urgh… Aku sangat benci suasana seperti ini. Sungguh tidak awesome!. Bohong. Aku lebih benci tidak bisa berhenti bilang 'tidak awesome' disaat seperti ini." Batinku kesal.

Oke, saat ini aku sedang berada di pemakaman King Heiliges Römisches Reich. Memakai baju serba hitam. Memakai mantel hitam. Memakai sepatu hitam. Memakai sarung tangan hitam. Bahkan sarung pedangku berwarna hitam. Hanya rambutku yang berwarna perak dan iris mataku yang semerah batu ruby terlihat sangat kontras saat ini.

Huft… kasihan Ludwig, orang yang sangat dihormatinya itu meninggalkan dia untuk selama-lamanya.

"Tenanglah _West_. Jangan menangis… masih ada kakakmu yang awesome disampingmu." Kataku sambil menepuk pundak Ludwig.

"Bruder… aku tidak menangis. Hanya meneteskan sedikit air mata. Seharusnya kau berkata begitu pada Feli." Jawab Ludwig sambil memeluk Feli yang sedang menangis.

"Sudahlah Feli… jangan menangis." Ludwig menenangkan Feli.

Adikku yang satu ini memang tinggi harga dirinya. Baiklah, ayo kita lihat siapa saja yang datang pada acara pemakaman ini, yang pasti ada aku yang awesome ini. Kesesesesese.

King Frederich II yang sedang memegang sebuket bunga Lili putih, melihat peti mati King Heiliges yang belum dikubur dengan tatapan kosong. Entah apa yang dipikirkannya, aku juga tidak tau. Yang pasti dia sangat sedih kehilangan King Heiliges, sahabatnya dari kecil.

"Yang Mulia… apakah anda baik-baik saja?" Tanyaku khawatir.

"Entahlah Gilbert… rasanya aku ingin menangis. Tapi tidak bisa…" Beliau menjawabku dengan amat-sangat-sangat menyedihkan.

Ada King Vash Zwingli dari kerajaan Switzerland dan adiknya, putri Lili Zwingli dari kerajaan Liechtenstein yang sedang memegang sebuket bunga Edelweiss. Ngomong-ngomong kerajaan Liechtestein itu adalah kerajaan yang di 'asuh' oleh kerajaan Switzerland. Kalau kalian tidak mengerti maksudku, kalian sungguh tidak awesome.

"Kakak… dari tadi dia melihat kita terus. Apakah ada yang salah dengan kita?" sayup-sayup aku yang awesome ini dengar Lili mengajukan pertanyaan yang bisa membuatku mati konyol di tangan kakaknya yang mengerikan.

Terlihat juga King Roderich Edelstein dari kerajaan Austria datang bersama istrinya, Queen Elizabeta Héderváry dari kerajaan Hungary. Dulu aku sangat kagum pada Ratu 'frying pan' satu ini, tapi karena suatu hal… ya begitulah. Oh, iya… King Roderich juga menawarkan diri untuk memainkan lagu 'pengiring kematian' di gereja tadi. Yang pasti dia tidak memainkan lagu Chopin yang membosankan bagiku yang awesome ini.

"Jangan ganggu Roderich." Queen Eliza sudah bersiap-siap dengan frying pan miliknya setelah aku ketahuan melirik King Roderich yang enggak awesome itu.

_Duar! Cklek… Duar!_

Oh, astaga aku yang awesome ini sampai lupa! Sudah waktunya memberikan penghormatan terakhir.

"Gilbert! Jangan bengong! Lakukan penghormatan!" Yup, aku yang awesome ini dimarahi King Frederich II.

Lanjut, yang tadi itu suara tembakan senapan ke langit (read: hormat senjata) oleh tentara terpilih kerajaan German. Oke, aku yang awesome ini sudah mengeluarkan pedang dan melakukan penghormatan. Sambil hormat, aku yang awesome ini akan melanjutkan pengamatan.

"Maaf, yang Mulia.." tanggapan ku tidak dijawab oleh King Frederich II. Dia sangat-sangat serius melakukan penghormatan.

Baik, sejauh mata memandang aku yang awesome ini melihat King Arthur dan istrinya Queen Alfred. Kalau dilihat-lihat pasangan ini kontras banget sifatnya, tapi urusan wajah…. Okelah King Arthur emang tampan, tapi gak setampan aku yang awesome ini! kesesesese.

Kalau Queen Alfred, cantiknya melebihi Queen Elizabeta. Rambutnya pendek sebahu bergelombang berwarna pirang–sangat menawan hati, dulu sih setauku rambutnya lurus panjang. Iris matanya berwarna biru. Agak sedikit gendut. Suka makan Burger. Aku yang awesome ini sampai mandangin dia terus.

"That bastard… what is he looking at?" matilah… aku ketahuan King Arthur sedang melirik pujaan hatinya yang sungguh-awesome-sungguh-awesome.

"Iggy, cemburu?" Queen Alfred menggoda King Arthur. Aku yang awesome ini juga ingin di goda!

"Shut up." Aku melihat wajah King Arthur yang memerah.

Oke, ada sesuatu yang janggal.

"Aiyaah… King Arthur membawa seorang _Knight _ke pemakaman, untuk apa? Dia takut Queen Alfred di lukai orang, aru?" Aku mendengar Queen Wang Yao yang berada dekat denganku berbicara seperti itu.

"Yao yao… mungkin _Knight _itu untuk menjaga anaknya, daa~? Lihat, di depan _Knight _itu ada anak King Arthur dan Queen Alfred, da~" King Ivan menjawab dengan riang.

Ah, King Ivan yang menyebalkan itu… mana mungkin dia sedih di saat seperti ini? yang ada dia yang gak awesome itu malah seneng banget.

"Berisik, da-ze! Ini sedang ada di pemakaman, da-ze! Jadi diamlah, da-ze!" Bisikan King Im Yong Soo yang enggak awesome membakar telingaku. Aku langsung menengok ke belakang dan memandangnya dengan tatapan Sungguh-kau-tidak-awesome.

.

**|Prince Gilbert's POV –End-|**

**.  
><strong>

Gilbert yang tidak bisa diam selalu menjadi pusat perhatian. Lihat saja, semua orang yang ada di pemakaman pasti akan lebih lama memandanginya sebelum seorang pemuda datang menepuk pundaknya.

"Hey, King Nether van der Netherlanders. Jangan membuatku kaget dong. Itu sungguh perbuatan yang tidak awesome!" Oceh Gilbert berisik

"Ssst. Kau ini berisik sekali. Dari pada kau berisik, sekarang kita ikuti saja acara pemakamannya dengan tenang, damai, tentram dan khidmat. Dan masukan pedangmu ke dalam tempatnya. Penghormatan sudah selesai dari tadi. Sekarang sedang melakukan pembacaan doa." Ujar King Nether panjang lebar.

Gilbert langsung menoleh kanan-kiri, dan benar saja… hanya dia saja yang masih hormat senjata. Buru-buru dia masukkan pedang ke dalam sarung pedangnya, dan menundukan kepala.

"Sungguh tidak awesome." Wajah Gilbert memerah karena malu.

"Kau itu sama sekali tidak berubah ya, ckckck" King Nether hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepala.

"Sejak kapan aku mulai memanggilmu dengan sebutan 'king' lagi ya?" Gilbert bertanya dengan heran.

"Tadi. Sudah jangan panggil aku seperti itu. Aku tidak terlalu suka." Jawab Nether.

"Iya deh, kau ini sungguh tidak awesome." Maki Gilbert.

"Berisik. Dasar Albino" Maki Nether balik.

Nether van der Netherlanders, atau akrab di panggil Nether. Dia adalah seorang Raja dari kerajaan Netherland. Sahabat baik Gilbert sejak kecil. Sangat menolak jika sahabat baik atau orang yang disayanginya memanggil dirinya dengan sebutan 'King Nether'. Sekarang terlihat bahwa dia sedang memakai pakaian serba hitam, seperti Gilbert. Nether juga membawa sebuket bunga tulip berwarna Pink dan putih.

"Tulip pink dan putih? Kau mencintai King Heiliges huh? kesesesese" Timpal Gilbert sok tau.

"Sssshhhh… bodoh. Tulip merah muda itu melambangkan kepedulian, penghargaan. Sedangkan tulip putih melambangkan penghormatan." Jelas Nether sambil menjitak Gilbert.

"Oooh… lalu… arti dan lambang dari tulip merah yang waktu itu kau berikan pada seorang anak perempuan yang hampir tenggelam itu apa? Kesesesesesesesese…" Gilbert meledek Nether.

"Eh?" Muka Nether langsung bersemu merah.

Tanpa mereka sadari _Knight_ dari kerajaan England itu memperhatikan mereka berdua. Siapa dia?

"_Jadi… dia, Prince Gilbert yang ahli pedang itu? Menarik. Aku ingin segera membunuhnya."_

Glek. Tenggorokan Gilbert terasa tercekik. Dia merasa ada sesuatu yang tidak beres.

"Nether… _Knight _itu memperhatikan kita dari tadi." Bisik Gilbert pada Nether.

"Aku sudah tau dari tadi kok. Makanya jangan dilihat. Biarin aja dia melihat kita." Ujar Nether enteng.

.

.

Tiba-tiba rintik hujan turun membasahi tanah pemakaman.

Rintik hujan membasahi mereka semua yang hadir di pemakaman.

Rintik hujan… terasa dingin sedingin es.

Dinginnya menusuk ke dalam daging.

"_Rintik hujan itu, adalah tangisan dari langit"_

Langit menangis akan suatu pertanda.

Suatu pertanda akan kejadian buruk.

Kejadian buruk yang akan segera datang pada mereka.

"_Wait for me…"_

.

.

.

To be continued.

**~0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0~**

**Prologue –End-**

**~0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0~**

* * *

><p><strong>Afterword  After Word **:

oke... fic ini saya buat saat saya ngambek karena lupa password acc Choconesia dan... terhapusnya fic pertama saya: "Hetalia going to be exactly hetalia idol!". Wabah WB menggerogoti saya... jadi, maaf kalau misalnya fic ini lebay, gaje, membosankan, nyebelin, dan sebagiaannya. seperti biasa... silahkan tinggalkan review anda setelah membaca fic yang aneh bin aneh ini. BTW Raja Heiliges itu = HRE (Holy Roman Empire) dan Kerajaan Archipels= Kerajaan Indonesia, saya ambil nama 'Archipels' dari istilah 'Maleische Archipel' yang artinya kepulauan Melayu (saya baca di wikip. hehe :3). Oke deh sekian. Ciao-nyaan :'3

**so, review pleaaaasseeee? :'3  
><strong>


	2. Claymore

The Knight.

Ini adalah FF ke-dua saya. Tepatnya ini adalah chapter ke dua nya. Oke deh, selamat membaca ya readers yang aku sayangi (u,U)! Don't like don't read, and review pleaaaseee? :D. bisa bayangkan nation cowok jadi female? Yang enggak… silahkan lihat art-nya Nyotalia di google, atau wikia.

**Disclaimer **: Hetalia belong to Hidekaz Himaruya –Sensei.

**Summary **:

Semua berawal saat kerajaan Prussia berhasil menaklukan kerajaan Archipels, yang baru saja berperang meraih kemerdekaan dari kerajaan Netherland. Belakangan ini ada rumor yang mengatakan bahwa Prince Gilbert yang sangat ahli dalam 'bermain' pedang, dikalahkan oleh seorang _Knight _dari kerajaan England. Siapakah dia? Kenapa Gilbert merasa bahwa dia adalah seseorang yang ada di masa lalu-nya? Apakah tujuan _Knight _itu sebenarnya?

**Warning **: Straight pairing. Human name occur. OOC (maybe). OC. TYPO!

**~0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0~**

**Claymore**

"_Mulai saat ini… namamu adalah Nessie. Jangan pernah memberitahukan namamu yang sebenarnya pada siapapun kecuali keluarga kirkland, yaitu aku, Al, dan Wales. Bahkan, nama palsumu tidak boleh dipanggil di sembarang tempat. Kalau kau ke suatu daerah atau bertemu orang tak dikenal namamu adalah Black. Ini semua untuk menyembunyikan identitas mu." King Arthur terlihat sangat serius ketika memberikan nama palsu untuk anak perempuan yang ada di depannya itu. _

"_Baik, King Arthur…" Jawab anak perempuan itu menurut._

"_Panggil aku Arthur saja, Nessie… mulai sekarang anggaplah aku sebagai ayahmu, dan Al adalah ibumu, sementara Wales adalah adikmu satu-satunya." Perintah King Arthur pada anak perempuan itu._

_Anak perempuan itu hanya mengangguk tanda setuju._

_"Nah, sekarang… kau akan tinggal di istana-ku untuk waktu yang sangat lama, entah sampai kapan… yang pasti sampai keadaan kerajaanmu kembali stabil." Begitulah kata Arthur._

_Hening._

_Anak perempuan itu mulai menitikan air mata._

"_Nessie… jangan menangis aku dan Al akan selalu menyayangimu. Sudah… sudah… jangan menangis. Kau kan sudah berumur 10 tahun… jadi kamu harus tegar." Ujar Arthur sambil memeluk anak perempuan itu._

"_Arthur…"_

"_Ya Nessie?"_

"_Aku ingin menjadi seorang Knight"_

**~0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_8 years later._

_Trang! Trang! Ting, Trang!_

Suara dua pedang yang sedang beradu terdengar sangat indah bagi Nessie. Ya, keinginannya untuk menjadi seorang _Knight_ tercapai setelah ia menjalani latihan, test, rintangan sejak dia kecil. Sekarang dia sudah menjadi _Knight_ yang di segani di kerajaan England. Tapi ada rahasia kecil yang dunia belum mengetahuinya.

Dunia belum tau bahwa Nessie adalah seorang perempuan.

Yep, Nessie tidak mau ada yang tau bahwa dia adalah seorang perempuan hanya karena satu hal.

"Karena aku tidak ingin prajurit ataupun _Knight_ yang lainnya meremehkan kekuatanku atas dasar.. well, hanya karena aku ini perempuan, Wales… kau mengerti kan sekarang?" Jelas Nessie yang saat ini sedang memakai baju maid.

"Ooh.. begitu, padahal ada seorang perempuan seperti kak Nessie di kerajaan paman France loh! Namanya Joan atau Jean, aku lupa. Jadi mau sampai kapan kakak merahasiakan nama asli kakak?" Tanya Wales sambil mengerjakan soal matematikanya.

"Entahlah Wales, mungkin sampai aku berhasil mengetahui rencana busuk pamanku." Jawab Nessie sambil memandangi langit.

"Hmm… begitu ya? Lalu, selain menjadi kakak angkat, maid, guru, dan _knight _kerajaan England yang paling hebat… kau ingin jadi apa lagi kak Nessie?" Tanya Wales yang masih polos.

"Menurut mu apa, pangeran Wales?" Tanya Nessie balik pada Wales dengan senyuman yang hangat.

"Kak Nessie pasti akan jadi Ratu yang hebat! Aku yakin itu… hehehe." Jawab Wales sambil nyengir.

"Terima kasih. Jadi sudah sampai mana kau mengerjakan soal matematikanya?" Tanya Nessie lagi.

"Sudah semuanya guru Nessie yang paling aku sayangi…!" jawab Wales sambil menghambur ke pelukan Nessie.

"Wow, kau mengerjakan 100 soal trigonometri hanya dalam waktu 5 menit?" Nessie sangat kagum pada Wales.

"Aku sangat-sangat-sangat suka matematika Nessie! Sangaaaaaat suka, seperti aku menyukaimu sebagai guru, kakak, maid, sekaligus seorang _Knight_. Hehehehehehe" Kata Wales polos dan mempererat pelukannya pada Nessie.

"Ahaha… oke-oke, sekarang kau boleh main dulu. Sementara aku mengoreksi jawabannya ya?" Ujar Nessie sambil mengecup dahi Wales.

"Oke deh Nessie! Kalau ada apa-apa aku pasti akan berteriak memanggil mu. Sampai jumpa Nessie, aku mencintaimu!" Wales melambaikan tangannya dan turun dari bukit tempat mereka belajar dari tadi.

"Sampai jumpa Wales! Jangan sampai terluka ya!" Teriak Nessie sambil melambaikan tangan.

Pangeran Wales adalah anak dari King Arthur juga Queen Alfred. Wales adalah anak yang sangat-sangat aktif bergerak. Di sekolah bangsawan Wales selalu di jauhi karena dia selalu berbuat onar, tapi sebenarnya tidak seperti itu kelihatannya.

Wales hanya tidak bisa melihat orang lain ditindas oleh orang lain ataupun di sakiti oleh orang lain. Pernah ada kejadian saat Wales menghajar sekelompok anak bangsawan yang nakal karena mengeroyok anak bangsawan yang ehem culun atau pendiam sampai babak belur. Saat anak bangsawan yang ehem culun itu dimintai kesaksiannya oleh kepala sekolah… dia malah memihak sekelompok anak bangsawan itu karena takut dihajar lagi oleh mereka. King Arthur akhirnya memilih Nessie untuk mengajari Wales.

Menurut Nessie Wales bukanlah anak bandel yang harus dijauhi dari interaksi sosial. Maka dari itu, suatu hari Nessie mengajak Wales untuk jalan-jalan melihat keadaan rakyatnya saat itu. Tentu saja tanpa sepengetahuan Arthur, kalau sampai Arthur ataupun Alfred tau… dia hanya akan berakhir di tiang gantungan.

.

.

.

"_Wales… sebenarnya aku hanya ingin menunjukan mu sesuatu. Tapi aku tidak ingin orang tua mu marah karena ini semua." Ujar Nessie pelan_

"_Tapi, kak Nessie sudah berjanji pada ku bukan? Ayolah kaaak! Aku janji tidak akan memberi tau ayah atapun ibu. Lagi pula kakak itu kan Knight yang selalu memimpin pasukan kerajaan England untuk bertarung melawan kerajaan lain. Jenderal perang saja sampai hormat dan tunduk pada kakak, loh." Ucap Wales panjang lebar._

"_Wales… kau tau dari mana?" Tanya Nessie bingung, dan tidak bisa membantah semua perkataan Wales karena semuanya memang benar adanya._

"_Ayah, ibu, para menteri, para pelayan, para prajurit, dan banyak lagi. Sayang mereka tidak tahu nama kakak dan tidak tau siapa kakak sebenarnya karena ayah melarang semuanya untuk mencari tau siapa kakak sebenarnya. Tapi kalau aku boleh berpendapat, dengan ayah memerintahkan seperti itu… apakah orang tidak akan curiga?" Tanya Wales pada Nessie dengan muka innocent-nya._

"_ya. Kau benar. Tapi dia itu adalah seorang Raja, Wales. Beda urusannya. Semua orang pasti patuh padanya. Kalau sampai tidak patuh aku yakin dia akan menyuruh Scott untuk membunuh mereka." Kata Nessie kejam._

"_Tapi paman Scott kan Raja dari kerajaan Scotland, memangnya mau?" Tanya Wales masih dengan polosnya._

"_who knows? Mungkin aja kan? Nah, sebelumnya pakai jubah dulu biar orang lain enggak tau." Nessie pun memakaikan jubah pada Wales._

"_Kata ibu, paman Scott suka sekali pada ayah. Ya, abnormal begitulah. Terus mereka juga pernah tidur bareng loh kak!" Kata Wales berapi-api._

_Hening._

"_EEH? ..haha. ka-kamu salah dengar mungkin Wales! Ahahahaha. Hhaha" jawab Nessie sambil mengelus rambut Wales yang berwarna pirang kecokelatan itu._

"_Aku harap tidak. Karena aku bukannya mendengar, tapi membaca." Tegas Wales._

"_Mem… baca?" Nessie linglung sendiri karena sejauh ini 1,500 buku di perpustakaan kerajaan England yang sudah dibacanya, tidak ada yang menyangkut tentang hal semacam itu. Tentu saja tidak akan pernah ada di perpustakaan kerajaan._

"_Aku baca buku harian ayah di gudang." Jawab Wales enteng._

"_Wales… kamu ini masih kecil. Enggak baik baca buku harian ayahmu, nanti kamu 'terkontaminasi' hal yang enggak bener dan jadi seperti paman France." Nasihat Nessie sambil menepuk punngung Wales._

"_Tenang saja kak Nessie, aku ini anak baik kok. Hehe" Kata Wales sambil memeluk Nessie._

"_Ya, sudahlah…" Nessie hanya bisa ber sweatsrop ria._

"_Beneran! Aku saja hanya mengintip kak Nessie yang sedang mandi satu kali! Seri-"_

"_Eh? Apa?" Muka Nessie berubah menjadi sanggar._

"_O-oww… hehe, gimana nih jalan-jalannya enggak jadi? Kalau gitu aku, LARI aja deh! Dadah kak Nessie! ahahaha" Wales pun berlari dan Nessie mengejarnya._

"_DASAR! KEMBALI! AKU AKAN MENGHUKUM-MU, PANGERAN WALES!" Teriak Nessie sambil mengejar Wales._

.

.

.

"EEHH! KOK MALAH KE INGET KEJADIAN ITU SIH! Aku kan mau inget saat-saat Wales nangis karena melihat keadaan rakyatnya yang menderita karena perang. huft" Teriak Nessie dan langsung berdiri, lalu menghela nafas. Dia adalah pengingat yang buruk: tidak bisa membayangkan hal yang ingin dibayangkan.

Baiklah, kali ini Nessie sudah menyelesaikan tugasnya dengan baik. Wales mendapatkan nilai sempurna dalam pelajaran trigonometrinya, tinggal ulangan di sekolah bangsawan. FYI: Wales baru berusia 10 tahun tapi sudah ahli matematika tingkat sekolah atas. Nessie memang mengagumi kemampuan otak Wales.

"Anak itu memang… anak spesial ya? Wajahnya, postur tubuh, dan iris matanya seperti Arthur. Kekuatan fisik, mental dan energinya seperti Alfred. Dia pintar seperti Arthur. Dan sangat percaya diri seperti Alfred. Sifatnya… benar-benar seperti anak bayi yang masih polos. Beda dengan Arthur dan Alfred" Gumam Nessie sambil memicingkan matanya.

_Nessie! _

Oke, itu adalah panggilan dari Wales. Entah bagaimana caranya Nessie bisa mendengar suara itu.

"Oh, shit!" Nessie tidak punya waktu untuk berlari ke istana dan berganti pakaian menggunakan baju zirah. Yang dibawanya hanyalah pedang Claymore khusus dan Torso Brigandine–Jack of Plates miliknya. Dan sialnya lagi, Wales memanggil nama palsunya. Bukan Black maid, ataupun Black _Knight_ ataupun Black teacher.

"Damn! Harusnya dia memanggilku Black kalau dalam keadaan bahaya!" Nessie pun bangkit dan langsung memakai Torso Brigandine–Jack of Plates miliknya dan membawa pedang Claymore nya berlari menuju kota.

.

.

.

**.**

**|King Nether's POV|**

**.**

Ini adalah hari pertama setelah pemakaman King Heiliges.

Ludwig akan segera dinobatkan menjadi Raja,

Menikahi Putri Feliciano,

Mempunyai Anak,

Dan hidup bahagia selamanya.

.

"Hei, kenapa kau menyeret ku dalam pembagian undangan penobatan ini?" Ujarku malas.

Yep, siapa lagi kalau bukan Gilbert yang, oh-sungguh-tidak-awesome ini yang menyeretku untuk menemaninya mengantarkan undangan penobatan Ludwig.

"Hmph. Padahal aku ini ingin tiduran di ladang bunga Edelweiss yang ada di kerajaan Siwtzerland! Dan sekarang kau memebawa ku ke tempat yang ramai seperti ini? _oh, come on_…" Aku sangat malas berjalan di tengah keramaian. Membuatku teringat akan tragedi berdarah itu. Dan sekarang? Aku dan Gilbert adalah orang yang hanya menunggangi kuda untuk menuju istana sementara orang lain hanya memandangi kami dengan tatapan, ya-ampun-kalian-itu-malas-jalan-ya?. Sial kau Gil,

"Aaah, ayolaah! Sahabatmu yang awesome ini membutuhkan teman ngobrol dan berpetualang. Masa kau yang awesome ini tega meninggalkanku sendirian?" Jawab Gilbert dengan sangat menyebalkannya di atas kuda, Awesome horse nama kuda itu. Dan jangan tanya padaku siapa yang menamakan kuda itu.

"Cih. Kalau ada maunya kau merayuku. Awas kau kalau sampai meporak-porandakan kamar tidurku dan taman bungaku lagi karena kau kebanyakan minum beer! Kalau sampai kau merusak taman bunga tulipku, akan ku kirim kau bersama Bela ke Scotland!" Ancam ku asal dan terlihat seperti angin lalu bagi Gilbert.

"Apa hubungannya dengan scott? Memangnya adikmu itu suka sama king Scott yang, oh-sungguh-tidak-awesome, itu ya?" Tanya Gilbert antusias.

"Gak tau. Menurutmu apa hah?" kataku ketus. Sumpah, aku kesal sekali punya sahabat seperti dia! Rasanya seperti terjerumus diantara ratusan doplengger king Antonio! (read: cerewet)

"Ya, mungkin seperti itu. Hei, kau sudah memberi makan kuda mu si Black night?" Tanyanya sambil menunjuk kudaku, Black Night, nama yang bagus kan? Tentu saja bagus.

"Sudah." Jawabku singkat. Aku tidak ingin dia mencerewetiku tentang 'bagaimana memberi makan kuda dengan baik?' atau 'Hei, makanan untuk kuda mu itu harus berbeda dari yang lain! Kau itu Raja! Kau harus memberikan dia bunglon! Jadi dia bisa berubah warna saat ada orang yang ingin menyerangmu. Usulan yang hebat kan? kesesesese'. Dasar gila.

"Sepertinya dia butuh makan. Dia kelelahan tuh, terlihat sangat tidak awesome!" serunya sambil menyikut ku.

"Huft, kalau dia lapar aku akan meleparkanmu ke dalam mulutnya. Jadi dia tidak akan kelaparan lagi. hehehe" Timpal ku yang langsung mendapatkan pukulan kecil dari Gilbert yang ngamuk.

"Eh, bodoh! awas!" Seruku saat melihat kuda Gilbert yang akan menabrak anak perempuan kecil di depannya.

_Bruuukk… ngiiikkk!_

Bagus. Aku mendengar sesuatu yang jatuh, menabrak, terguling dan ringkikan kuda Gilbert. Matilah kami berdua.

**.**

**|King Nether's POV –End-|**

**.**

.

.

Terlihat seorang anak laki-laki yang memeluk seorang anak perempuan sampai terguling di tanah, yep… dia berhasil menyelamatkan anak perempuan itu dari kuda Gilbert, yang berwarna putih.

"Pa-pangeran Wales… te-terima kasih." Ucap anak perempuan itu dengan cepat lalu kabur karena malu.

"Hei! Tunggu, pita rambutmu jatuh!" Teriak Wales.

"Astaga, kau tidak apa-apakan?" Seorang pria turun dari atas kuda yang berwarna hitam, lalu memegang pundak Wales dan berlutut dengan satu kaki.

"Iya, aku tidak apa-apa, terima kasih." Wales berterima kasih karena sudah di tolong untuk berdiri.

"Hei, anak yang tidak awesome! Tadi itu bahaya tau!" seorang pria berkuda putih itu berteriak lalu turun dari kudanya.

Siapa lagi kalau bukan Gilbert yang asem?. Oke, kesabaran Wales mencapai puncaknya. Diraihnya shortsword yang dari tadi dibawa olehnya (tentu tanpa sepengetahuan Nessie), dan diarahkan ke Gilbert.

"DASAR ORANG MENYEBALKAN! KAU ITU HAMPIR SAJA MENABRAK ANAK PEREMPUAN TADI!" teriak Wales marah sambil 'memainkan' pedangnya ke Gilbert yang tentu saja menghindar.

_Traang!_

Gilbert menangkis serangan Wales dengan longsword miliknya. Tentu saja mereka menjadi pusat perhatian orang-orang di sekitar situ. Dan dalam sekejap… terjadilah duel antara Gilbert dan Wales yang masih berumur 10 tahun. Tentu saja… Gilbert meremehkan kekuatan Wales karena Wales masih kecil.

"Cih. Anak ingusan! Beraninya mengajukan pedang padaku!" Ujar Gilbert sambil menyerang Wales.

_Trang! Ting. Trang!_

"Aku memang anak ingusan. Lebih baik dari pada kau yang beraninya melawan anak kecil! Dasar pengecut!" Teriak Wales sambil membalas serangan demi serangan Gilbert.

_Traaang! Sreeeet… trang!_

"Kalau kau tidak mulai duluan aku pasti tidak akan menyerangmu bocah! Dasar tidak awesome!" Teriak Gilbert tidak terima. Dan…

_Crash…_

Darah mengalir dari bahu Gilbert. Dia terbeset pedang anak kecil ingusan itu. Padahal anak kecil itu hanya memakai shortsword, sedangkan dia longsword! Dalam sekejap Gilbert menjadi murka dan menyerang anak kecil itu tanpa ampun.

"Gilbert! Hentikan!" teriak Nether pada Gilbert.

"Tidak akan! Aku yang awesome ini murka! Hiaaaaahh!" Gilbert mempercepat serangannya.

"GILBERT! HENTIKAN SEKARANG JUGA!" Nether pun berlari ke arah Gilbert dan mengeluarkan pedangnya. Tapi terlambat..

_Trang… tang… tang…_

Wales terjatuh karena tersandung batu. Pedangnya terjatuh karena dia tersandung.

_Creesh_

"Nessie!" Wales pun meneriakan nama Nessie, karena gelang misanga yang dibuatkan Nessie untuknya terpotong oleh pedang Gilbert. Gelang misanga itu adalah gelang yang tidak pernah dilepaskan oleh Wales, bahkan saat mandi. Mau di keadaan apapun, gelang itu tidak akan pernah dilepaskan olehnya. Baginya, Nessie adalah seorang Ibu yang sangat dicintainya, cintanya melebihi cinta Wales pada Ibu kandungnya sendiri.

.

.

.

**|Prince Gilbert's POV|**

**.**

Anak ingusan,

Anak yang menyebalkan,

Anak yang terlalu percaya diri,

Sialan!,

Dia berhasil melukai ku!,

Aku yang awesome ini murka!,

.

"HIAAAAHHH!" aku berteriak kencang sekali! Aku tau itu perbuatan yang tidak awesome, tapi… kalian tau? Aku baru saja di lukai oleh seorang anak ingusan yang menyebalkan, terlalu percaya diri dan menghancurkan harga diriku hanya dalam sekejap!

Aku yang awesome ini sangat ahli dalam 'bermain' pedang. Tidak akan ada yang lolos saat aku sudah menghunuskan pedang ku ke udara. Tapi dia? Anak kecil itu? Sangat berbeda.

Anak kecil itu mampu melukai ku yang awesome ini di hadapan orang banyak. Bahkan di saat perang pun, tidak ada secuil luka yang aku dapatkan! Aku begitu awesome ketika berperang. Menebas ribuan orang. Memenggal ribuan orang. Mencabut ribuan nyawa. Aku yang awesome ini layaknya dewa kematian saat terjun ke medan perang. Tidak peduli siapa yang kubunuh. Yang kubutuhkan adalah, darah. Aku ingin melihat banyak darah! Darah dari orang-orang yang menyakiti orang yang ku sayangi. Darah dari orang-orang yang membuat _dia_ pergi dariku. Darah dari orang-orang yang membuat nafasku memburu. Itulah sensasi perang!

Siapa kah anak ingusan ini? kalau boleh jujur, kemampuannya untuk 'bermain' pedang di level umuran anak ingusan… well, kemampuannya sangat tinggi. Tapi untuk level seperti aku yang awesome ini? tetap saja, dia masih anak ingusan.

Teknik-nya memainkan pedang sangat bagus. Andai saja dia tidak mudah grogi, mungkin saja perutku sudah terkena tebasan dari dia. Aku jadi tertarik dan ingin tau. Siapa yang mengajari anak ingusan macam dia? Pastilah guru yang hebat. Aku yang awesome ini yakin, yang mengajari dia pastilah seorang jenderal ataupun seorang _Duke_.

_Creesh_

"Nessie!" apa? Dia memanggil siapa barusan? Aku tidak tau, sial, aku gagal mengores lengan anak itu. Seperti dia telah menorehkan luka di lenganku ini.

"Gilbert! Hentikan! Kau ini!" Nether mendorongku hingga jatuh tersungkur. Bukannya membantuku berdiri, dia malah membantu anak ingusan itu berdiri!. Cih, anak yang sungguh-sungguh-sungguh tidak awesome itu bukan hanya menghancurkan harga diriku, tapi dia juga berniat menghancurkan persahabatan ku dengan Nether?, tidak akan kubiarkan dia hidup!

Aku mengambil longsword ku yang tadi sempat terjatuh karena aku jatuh, dan

"AAAAAAAARRGGHH! AKU KESAL!" aku melompat dan melayangkan pedangku pada anak ingusan itu.

_TRANG!_

Eh?

.

.

.

**|Prince Gilbert's POV –End-|**

**.**

**.**

_TRANG!_

Pedang Gilbert di tahan oleh sebuah pedang Claymore yang mengkilat. Siapa yang menggunakan pedang Claymore itu? Kalian pasti tau kan?

"Pangeran macam apa kamu? Beraninya melayangkan pedang pada anak kecil berumur 10 tahun?" Nessie mengatakan hal itu lalu mendorong pedang Gilbert keras dengan pedang Claymore miliknya.

"Siapa kamu? Mengganggu!" Ujar Gilbert kesal.

"Siapa aku? Tidak penting. Yang pasti kalau kau ingin menyakiti anak ini, kau harus membunuhku terlebih dahulu." Tantang Nessie sambil menyodorkan tangannya pada Wales lalu memeluknya.

"Wales, kau tidak apa-apa? Tidak terluka kan?" bisik Nessie di telinga Wales.

"Aku tidak apa-apa. Nessie perasaan tadi kamu tidak membawa jubah dan topeng deh, tapi kenapa-"

"Ssst… tadi aku sempat mengambilnya dari Gerald si penjaga kuda. Jadi, jangan khawatir." Jawab Nessie cepat lalu mengelus kepala Wales.

"Baiklah kalau begitu, sekarang ayo lawan aku!" teriak Gilbert.

"Hei, Gil. sebaiknya kita lanjutkan saja perjalanan kita! Kau hanya membuat masalah. Maaf kan kami, sudah tidak sopan. Kami permisi dulu" Pamit Nether sambil membungkuk pada Nessie juga Wales.

"Enggak bisa Neth! Aku mau melawan dia dulu!" Bentak Gilbert.

"Gilbert!"

"Sudahlah, kalau itu memang kemauanmu. Akan ku layani, yang Mulia…" Nessie membungkuk pada Gilbert, ya mengejek Gilbert maksudnya.

"Jangan banyak omong! Ayo kita duel!" Kata Gilbert sambil menghunuskan longswordnya ke udara.

_Trang! Ting trang trang! Trang! Brugg…_

Gilbert memang banyak omong. Baru saja Nessie melayangkan sebuah serangan Gilbert sudah jatuh terlentang dengan Nessie berdiri di atasnya lalu mengacungkan Claymore miliknya ke leher Gilbert. Teknik menyerang Nessie sangat simpel. Menangkis serangan gilbert dulu, lalu menyelengkatnya, menebas pedang Gilbert dengan cepat sehingga terpental dari tangan pemiliknya, Dan… _Taraa! _Nessie menang.

"Kalau kau ingin banyak bergaya, silahkan lakukan itu di medan perang. Tapi jika ingin berduel dengan ku, bersiap-siaplah, nyawamu akan melayang." Ujar Nessie lalu memasukkan Claymore miliknya kedalam sarung pedangnya. Lalu bersiul keras, untuk memanggil kuda miliknya.

"Pangeran Wales, kau harus menjelaskan ku tentang Shortsword ini di istana nanti. Dan kau dihukum-"

"Apa? Nessiee! Dia yang salah! Aku-"

"Jangan menyela ku saat berbicara pangeran Wales, kau dihukum bukan karena kau melawan dia, tapi kau dihukum karena telah membawa Shortsword tanpa se-izin ku. Dan hukuman tambahan karena telah menyelaku saat berbicara." Jelas Nessie panjang lebar.

"Apa? Hukuman tambahan? Lagi? kau bercanda kan kak Nessie? Oh ayolaaaahhh…" Wales memohon.

"Hukuman ditambah tiga kali lipat, karena kau berani mambantahku. Itu adalah bagian dari pelajaran tata krama Pangeran Wales. Jangan bilang padaku, kalau aku belum mengajarkannya padamu, karena aku baru saja mengajarkan pelajaran itu sebelum pelajaran matematika. Waktu jalan-jalanmu sudah habis. Sekarang waktunya kembali untuk belajar dan menjalankan hukumanmu. Sebagai bangsawan terhormat, kau harus bisa menjalankan tata krama dengan baik, Pangeran Wales." Jelas Nessie panjang lebar, yang akhirnya membuat Wales diam tak berkutik. Wales tau, kalau sampai Nessie memanggilnya dengan sebutan 'Pangeran' dia sedang marah.

"Baiklah." Jawab Wales menurut.

"Sekarang naiklah ke kudamu. Aku masih mempunyai urusan dengan mereka" perintah Nessie sambil menoleh pada Nether juga Gilbert.

"Aku ingin pulang bersamamu." Ucap Wales. Tentu saja itu adalah 'perintah' tersirat dari seorang pangeran. Nessie pun tidak boleh membantah, dan Nessie hanya bisa mengangguk.

"Baiklah, saudara-saudara sekalian, pertunjukan _Knight _nya sudah selesai, sekarang kalian boleh bubar dan menjalankan aktivitas kalian masing-masing. Terima kasih atas perhatiannya" Perintah Nessie sambil membungkuk kepada masyarakat yang sedari tadi berkumpul melihat kejadian tadi.

_Plok Plok Plok!_

Masyarakat hanya tersenyum dan bertepuk tangan lalu perlahan bubar untuk menjalankan aktivitas mereka yang tertunda. Ada yang bilang "hebat", "keren", "tadi itu cuman pertunjukan istana kan?", "kok sepertinya tadi itu perempuan ya?", "hei, perempuan kan tidak boleh bawa pedang!", dan ada pula yang memilih untuk mengobrolkan topik lain. Hebatnya tidak ada yang menyadari, bahwa Nessie masih mengenakan baju _a la_ maid.

"Pertunjukan?" Tanya Nether heran.

"Lebih baik aku bilang seperti itu kan dari pada bilang 'Prince Gilbert dari kerajaan Prussia dikalahkan oleh seorang perempuan'. Jadi kalau ada rumor, rumor itu akan bilang 'Prince Gilbert dari kerajaan Prussia dikalahkan oleh seorang _Knight_' itu terdengar lebih melegakan bukan?" Tanya Nessie sambil menurunkan tudung jubah lalu melepaskan topengnya.

"EH? Pe-perempuan?" Nether dan Gilbert terkejut. Terutama Gilbert yang Shock berat karena di telah 'dikalahkan' oleh seorang PEREMPUAN. Mari tekankan nada suara di kata 'PEREMPUAN'.

"Kesesesese… berarti yang tadi itu cuma kemenangan yang kebetulan. Aku yang awesome ini mana mungkin dikalahkan oleh seorang perempuan! Kesesesese" Kata Gilbert sambil tertawa khas.

"Gilbert! Ma-maafkan aku dan temanku Nona, kami sudah membuat kekacauan disini." Nether pun meminta maaf dan membungkukan badan.

"Tidak apa-apa, Tulip." Ucap Nessie keceplosan

"Eh?" Nether mengangkat kepalanya dan memandang Nessie sangat lama.

1 detik untuk berpikir.

2 detik untuk berpikir.

3 detik untuk berpikir.

"Kak Nessie, dia itu Raja tau! RAJA!" bisik Wales pada Nessie, dan menekankan kata 'RAJA' di nada suaranya.

1 detik untuk berpikir.

2 detik untuk berpikir.

3 detik untuk berpikir.

"EH? Ma-maaf yang Mulia…" Ucap Nessie Kalap dan buru-buru membungkukan badan.

"Kak Nessie, kau aku huku- Humph!humph!" Wales dibekap oleh Nessie dengan tangannya.

"Hahaha, hahaha, hahahaha, Wales, sebaiknya kita buru-buru ke sungai saja ya, untuk belajar? Bukunya sudah ku taruh di pinggir sungai, tepatnya di bawah pohon apel kesukaanmu. Bagaimana? hahaha"Nessie salah tingkah karena dia sudah secara tidak sengaja mencontohkan tata krama yang sangat buruk pada Wales. Memanggil 'Tulip' ke seorang Raja Netherland yang di segani banyak orang itu.

"Kak Nessie tidak adil! Pasti kakak mau aku belajar memanah ikan di air! Kakak tau kan aku paling tidak bisa akan hal itu. Dan untuk hukumannya, kakak pasti memberikan aku 300 soal fisika tentang akselerasi." Wales pun merengut dan ngambek.

"Apa boleh buat, nilai fisika mu itu kan jelek banget! Selalu aja dapet 7. Paling tinggi juga 8." Jawab Nessie enteng.

"Hei! Fisika itu memuakkan tau! Ayolah kak, kau berikan aku 1000 soal trigonometri pun aku sudi! Tapi jangan fisika… aku mohon." Wales memohon dan memelas.

"Kita lihat saja nanti, hehe. Ini jubahmu, jangan lupa dipakai." Kata Nessie sambil menyodorkan jubah milik Wales yang berwarna merah.

"Hei, bagaimana kalau kita semua berkuda bareng ke istana? Kan tujuan kita semua sama dan akan terlihat lebih awesome bukan? Kesesesese" Ajak Gilbert tertawa.

"Gilbert… kau ini ingin segera ke istana atau mau mendekati perempuan itu hah?" Kata Nether sambil menyikut perut Gilbert.

"dua-duanya mungkin? Kesesesesese." Jawab Gilbert sambil tertawa.

"Boleh juga. Kalian ingin bertemu Arthur dan Alfred kan? Aku akan mengantar kalian, jika mau." Ujar Nessie sambil tersenyum manis.

Sontak wajah kedua pria itu: Nether dan Gilbert, berubah menjadi merah. Hanya satu hal yang terbersit pada kepala mereka saat itu–Manis sekali perempuan ini. kurang lebih seperti itu.

"Oh, jadi ini ya senyum diplomatis kakak yang sering dibicarakan orang-orang? Hmm… ternyata memang menawan!" Kata Wales sambil mengelus pipi Nessie.

"Ehehe… begitu ya?" Yap, itu memang senyum diplomatis Nessie.

"Kalau boleh tau siapa namamu, tuan putri?" Tanya Nether gelagapan. Dia tidak tau harus memanggil perempuan ini apa, kalau Nona seperti tadi tidak cocok, hanya di panggil 'kau' juga tidak sopan, yang pasti Nether tidak akan mengatakan 'yang Mulia' pada gadis manis itu.

"Namaku Black, Nessie Black. Dan aku bukan tuan putri, maaf. Hehehe" Jawab Nessie nyengir.

"Dia ini adalah guru, kakak angkat, maid, sekaligus _kn-_"

"Bagaimana kalau kita lanjutkan saja perjalanannya?" Kata Nessie memotong pembicaraan Wales sambil menutup wajahnya dengan topeng dan menaikkan tudung kepala jubah ke kepalanya. Lalu naik ke kudanya yang berwarna cokelat.

Hampir saja kedok Nessie sebagai seorang _Knight _ketahuan oleh Nether dan Gilbert, kalau saja dia tidak memotong pembicaraan Wales. Well, akhirnya mereka berempat berkuda menuju Istana. Akan tetapi, tanpa disadari mereka semua… seorang rakyat biasa terkejut melihat Nessie yang ternyata perempuan, membawa pedang Claymore.

.

.

.

**|King Nether's POV|**

**.**

Pedang itu,

Pedang Claymore itu,

Berbeda dari yang lainnya,

Tidak,

Pedang Claymore itu jauh berdeda dari pedang Claymore lainnya,

Ada ukiran rangkaian bunga digangangnya,

Dari mana dia mendapatkan pedang Claymore seperti itu?

Siapa dia?

.

"Hei Nether, kau ini sungguh tidak awesome ya? Memandangi Nessie sampai matamu hampir keluar dari tempatnya! Kesesesesesese!" Ocehan Gilbert membuyarkan lamunan ku.

"Apaan sih? Berisik kau." Kataku sambil menjitak Gilbert.

Sekejap aku melihat Nessie menoleh kepadaku lalu tersenyum dan nyengir kecil. Oh, Tuhan, Perempuan ini cantik sekali. Bukannya aku tidak pernah melihat perempuan cantik ya, aku sering melihat putri-putri cantik anak jenderal perang, putri cantik kerajaan tetangga, dan yang paling aku kenal adalah putri genit dari kerajaan Archipels. Well, putri genit itu adalah anak dari Raja sementara kerajaan Archipels, King Donny.

King Donny adalah pengganti sementara King Hendrick yang sedang sakit keras. Tepatnya, setelah kerajaan Netherland berhasil menjajah kerajaan itu. Lalu, Putri Gea anak dari King Donny bertingkah sangat-sangat genit pada ku. Awalnya aku biasa saja, tapi lama-lama aku jadi ingin muntah melihat dia. Apalagi saat King Donny bilang Putrinya mencintaiku dan ingin menikah denganku, Sontak aku langsung ke kamar mandi dan muntah. Untung saja Donny tidak melihat ku ke kamar mandi karena ingin muntah, kalau saja dia melihatku, dia pasti menyebut itu semua sebagai penghinaan. Jadi, selesai dari kamar mandi aku langsung menolak 'lamaran' itu dan langsung pergi menemui Gilbert.

"Oh, iya kau kan punya putri Gea, kesesesesesese!" Gilbert membuatku kesal-sekali.

"Sial kau Gil, aku ingin muntah mengingat dia." Seruku kesal.

"kesese, perempuan seperti Nessie itu Cuma boleh buat pangeran yang awesome seperti aku! Kesesese" Begitulah kata Gilbert.

"Yang ada, Nessie langsung kabur tunggang langgang saat kamu bilang suka padanya." Kataku ketus. Hmph! enak saja dia main bilang '… _Cuma boleh buat pangeran yang awesome seperti aku.._' apanya yang awesome sih dari si pecinta diri sendiri? Dasar Narcissistic.

Kalau dilihat, Nessie itu cantik banget. Rambutnya Hitam lurus sedikit bergelombang dan. Kulitnya… aku bingung, sawo matang atau kuning langsat sebenarnya, yang pasti kulitnya itu terlihat bersinar saat diterpa sinar matahari. Bibirnya mungil dan merah semerah tulip merah. Hidungnya… enggak mancung enggak pesek, enggak besar enggak kecil, Pas pokoknya. Iris matanya berwarna hitam dari jauh, tapi sebenarnya adalah cokelat kemerahan. Bulu matanya lentik. Pipinya chubby, rasanya ingin ku cubiti.

"Kesese… apa yang kau lihat Neth? Kau melihat dia dari atas sampai bawah, lalu dari bawah sampai atas. Terlihat seperti orang yang tidak awesome." Entah kenapa tapi aku setuju dengan pendapat Gilbert yang satu ini.

Jujur… Tubuhnya itu, Tuhan. Kalau saja dia menggodaku, mungkin sistem ketebalan imanku akan langsung runtuh. Oke, lupakan hal kotor itu. Mungkin hal kotor seperti ini sangat tidak patut dibicarakan oleh seorang Raja, tapi… hei aku ini laki-laki! Wajar kan?. Sebagai lelaki normal dan lelaki tulen, aku patut membicarakan hal itu. Tidak mungkin kan aku membayangkan tubuh Gilbert? Oke, itu menjijikan.

"Emang deh Neth, liat aja tubuhnya… proporsional banget. Awesome! Kayak gitar spanyol punyanya Antonio! Sleerrpp…" Oke, Gilbert sudah tidak waras.

_Cuurr…_

"Bagaimana? Sudah merasa baikan? Jangan berpikir yang macam-macam! Ingat tujuan utama mu kesini!" kataku sambil menuangkan sebotol air ke atas kepala Gilbert.

"NETHER! APAANSIH! PERBUATANMU SUNGGUH TIDAK AWESOME!" Gilbert ngamuk.

Hahaha, aku hanya bisa tertawa melihat wajah Gilbert saat mengamuk. Sepertinya, Nessie dan Wales sedang asik ngobrol sendiri sehingga tidak sadar akan amukan Gilbert. Syukurlah. Tapi lagi-lagi, aku penasaran dengan pedang Claymore miliknya.

"Hei, Gil. apa kau pernah melihat pedang Claymore yang seperti itu?" tanyaku pada Gilbert.

"Hm? Apa maksudmu? Pedang Claymore kan banyak. Aku punya satu." Jawaban Gilbert memang ada benarnya, pedang Claymore memang banyak dan umumnya dipakai oleh para _Knight_.

Eh? Apa? _Knight_?... hmm… Apa benar dia hanya menjadi guru Wales? Selain itu hanya menjadi Maid dan kakak angkat?. Eh? Tunggu dulu… apa maksudnya… kakak angkat? Ini… mencurigakan. Ah, sudahlah bukan urusanku. Tapi… sungguh ada yang aneh dari perempuan itu.

Baju maid, jubah, sepatu, tunggu… memangnya maid membawa pedang Claymore? Bukankah perempuan biasa selain _Knight _dilarang mempunyai pedang sejenis Claymore, bukankah perempuan hanya boleh menggunakan senjata macam pisau?. Lalu… apa? Dia memakai Torso Brigandine… jack of plates?.

"Hei Gil, apa kau tidak merasa aneh? Seorang maid biasa, maid seorang pangeran, memakai Torso Brigandine jenis Jack of Plates? Lalu dia… membawa pedang Claymore?" Tanyaku pada Gilbert.

"Ya, berarti dia bukan maid biasa." Percuma aku menanyakan hal seperti ini pada Gilbert. Pemikiran Gilbert itu pendek. Eh, tapi… ada benarnya juga sih dia BUKAN maid biasa.

"mungkin…"

"Hei Neth! Jangan ambil serius omonganku yang awesome tadi!. Aku kan hanya bicara asal. Mungkin saja dia mengambil di suatu tempat?" Gilbert memandangku sambil tertawa, omongan Gilbert yang ini juga ada benarnya.

Tapi… tetap saja. Ada yang aneh. Haruskah aku menyelidiki dia? Tapi buat apa? Ck… aku penasaran.

.

**|King Nether's POV –End-|**

.

.

.

**|Nessie's POV|**

**.**

Nessie Black,

Itulah namaku sekarang,

Tapi sampai kapan,

Sampai kapan aku akan membohongi orang-orang disekitarku?

Sampai kapan aku harus bersembunyi dibalik topeng keluarga kirkland?

Aku ingin kembali pulang,

Sayangnya… tidak semudah itu,

Tuhan,

Bagaimana keadaan ayah dan ibu?

_God,_

_Please save King Hendrick and Queen Freya,_

_From 'that' demon._

.

"Kak Nessie?" Teriak Wales tanpa ku sadari.

"Eh?" Aku jadi bingung sendiri. Ternyata aku ketiduran.

"Kakak capek ya? Nih udah kerjain soalnya. Aku main sama flying mint bunny dulu ya!" Wales pun akhirnya ngacir dan ketawa-ketawa sendiri.

"Ya, pergi sana…" oke ini sudah satu jam setelah berpisah dari King Nether dan Prince Gilbert.

Aku memutuskan untuk pergi ke danau tulip. Ya, begitulah aku menyebutnya itu semua karena peristiwa 8 tahun yang lalu. Saat aku pingsan karena tenggelam lalu aku diselamatkan oleh seseorang. Aku tidak tau siapa yang menyelamatkanku… tapi satu yang pasti. Saat aku pingsan, aku bermimpi melihat sebuah bunga tulip yang berselimutkan tetesan darah. Bunga tulip itu berwarna putih.

Putih,

Tapi sayang…

Diselimuti oleh tetesan darah.

Tulip itu begitu rapuh,

Dan saat aku menyentuhnya,

Tulip itu hancur,

Begitu rapuh,

Sehingga aku tersadar dari pingsan,

Dan begitu sadar aku menyadari,

Ada tulip merah di atas tubuhku yang di selimuti jubah.

Membuatku hangat,

Siapa yang sudah menolongku?

**|Nessie's POV –End-|**

**.**

**.**

Mari kita lihat keadaan Istana dimana Gilbert sedang menyerahkan undangan penobatan Ludwig pada Arthur. Sementara Nether sedang ngobrol dengan Alfred.

"Al, Sejak kapan maid yang bernama Nessie itu menetap disini?" Tanya Nether pada Alfred.

"Eh? Sejak umur 10 tahun. Ada apa?" Tanya Alfred bingung.

"Enggak, enggak apa-apa. Oh iya, pedang Claymore nya itu… kamu yang memberikannya?" Tanya Nether serius.

"Arthur yang memberikannya Neth. Kenapa sih? Kau terlihat serius sekali? Hahahahahaha… mau burger?" Alfred yang penasaran akhirnya makan burger.

"Kau tidak ke kerajaan America, Al? Habis aku hanya bingung…"

"Tidak. Kemarin aku baru saja kesana. Kenapa bingung? Kan ada hero di sini! Hahahahahahahaha" Alfred tertawa konyol. Walaupun dia adalah seorang Queen, dia seperti tidak peduli pada tata krama kerajaan.

"Ck. Aku hanya bingung, kok maid biasa seperti dia boleh membawa pedang Claymore sih? Bukannya… perempuan tidak boleh membawa ehem… pedang jenis Claymore?" Tanya Nether antusias.

"Err… itu ya? Ehem… kau tanya saja pada Arthur-"

"Yang Mulia Ratu, ada surat dari kerajaan Amerika." Menteri pertahanan memotong pembicaraan Alfred lalu membungkuk.

"Eh? Err.. ada apa lagi ya? Neth, aku balik kerja dulu ya! Sampai jumpa." Alfred pun meninggalkan Nether sambil membaca isi surat dan menghapiri Arthur.

"Artie~" Sapa Alfred mesra.

"Apa, bloody git?" Jawab Arthur merengut karena acara ngobrol mengobrolnya sama Gilbert di ganggu.

"Emm… itu kayaknya aku harus balik lagi ke kerajaan America deh, soalnya-"

"APA? KESANA LAGI? GIT! KAU BARU SAJA PULANG!" Dan Arthur pun murka.

"Apa boleh buat? Aku merasa Kerajaan Russia mengirimkan ehem… sinyal-sinyal perang… aku baru saja dapat surat dari kerajaan-"

"Ck. Ivan itu, apaan sih? Pengen banget semua kerajaan tunduk sama dia!-"

"Artie, jangan marah-maraaah~" Alfred memeluk lengan Arthur dengan manja.

"A-apa-apaan sih, _you git!_" Wajah Arthur bersemu merah.

"Ish. Artie marah-marah terus. Yasudah. Aku pergi!" Alfred ngamuk dan berjalan meninggalkan Arthur sambil menghentakan kaki.

"Ck. Al…" Arthur mengejar Alfred dan memeluknya.

"Jangan marah, Al" Bisik Arthur di telinga Alfred. Sukses membuat Alfred _melting._

"A-artie…" Alfred kalap.

"G-g-git! Aku melakukan itu bu-bukan untuk mu! A-aku… err" Arthur kehabisan kata-kata.

"Yasudah kalau begitu." Alfred ngambek dan mulai berjalan lagi

"Ck. Sudah kubilang jangan marah. Cepat kembali ya, git. Aku bakalan kangen banget kalau enggak ada kamu di sisiku." Bisik Arthur di telinga Alfred.

"Huaaaaaa…. Artie manis banget sih? Tenang aja, hero pasti bakalan balik lagi kok! Ahahahaha ahahahahaha" Alfred balas memeluk Arthur dan tertawa konyol.

"G-g-git! Su-sudah pergi sana! Dan cepat kembali." Arthur melepaskan pelukan Alfred dan mencium bibir alfred.

Mereka pun berciuman, lalu Alfred pun pergi. Arthur berjalan menuju Gilbert dan Nether. Sementara Gilbert dan Nether hanya ber-sweatdrop ria.

"Hei, Gil. Kau mengajakku ke sini bukan untuk melihat drama suami-istri kan?" Tanya Nether masih ber-sweatdrop ria.

"… sepertinya tidak…" Begitulah jawaban Gilbert.

"Jadi? Nanti malam Ludwig dinobatkan? Kenapa tidak tadi pagi saja? Ck" Arthur protes.

"Aku tidak tau, yang Mulia… karena yang mengatur semuanya sekarang adalah King Frederich II. Kalau begitu saya permisi." Gilbert pun meninggalkan ruang Istana.

Hening.

"Arthur. Aku ingin bertanya padamu." Kata Nether sambil menahan lengan Arthur yang hendak pergi.

"Apa?"

"Hmm… bagaimana kalau kita bicarakan di taman tulip? yang ada di belakang istana itu loooh?" Ajak Nether.

"Hm. Ya, terserahlah." Arthur pun mengikuti kemauan Nether.

Ada alasan tertentu kenapa Nether mengajak Arthur ke taman tulip. Alasan pertama, agar mudah mengorek informasi. FYI: Kalau hatinya sedang tenang, informasi apapun yang kita tanyakan pada Arthur pasti di jawab. Alasan Kedua, agar bisa didesak. Karena cuman berdua di taman tulip, Arthur bisa dipojokin. Alasan ketiga, agar tidak berkelit. Karena Arthur mau di ajak bersantai ke taman tulip… itu berarti Arthur sedang tidak punya pekerjaan yang "berarti", jadi enggak bisa berkelit deh.

~Sesampainya di taman tulip~

"Jadi? Ada apa?" Tanya Arthur sambil minum teh. Entah dari mana dia dapatkan teh itu.

"Claymore," Jawab Nether singkat.

"Maksud… mu?" Tanya Arthur berusaha mencerna jawaban Nether. Sepertinya dia sudah menerka-nerka… _jangan-jangan Nessie._ Begitulah pikir Arthur.

"Maid, guru, kakak angkat Wales." Jawab Nether datar. Dari raut wajahnya dia mengatakan: Arthur-tau-sesuatu.

"Nessie?" Tanya Arthur gugup.

"Yep. Maid secantik itu… apa tidak apa-apa membawa pedang seperti Claymore?" Tanya Nether lagi. Tapi kali ini, nada suaranya menyiratkan kemenangan.

"Claymo– APA ?" Arthur langsung tegang.

Jauh dalam lubuk hati Arthur, dia merasa sangat ketakutan. Ketakutan yang selama ini dia sangat takuti untuk terealisasi. Dia takut… Indentitas Nessie ketahuan. Perasaan takut, marah, khawatir, kesal, bingung berkecamuk dalam kepalanya. Saat ini yang menjadi tanda tanya paling besar di pikirannya adalah… Apakah Nether tau akan identitas Nessie?. _Oh sial. Seharusnya dia menahan Claymore milik Nessie saat Nessie keluar dari Istana. _Begitulah pemikiran Arthur.

"Hehe… sudah kuduga, ada yang tidak beres ya dengan maid itu? Memang dia siapa sih selir mu?" Pertanyaan Nether langsung disambut hangat oleh scone buatan Arthur yang mendarat dimulutnya. Arthur ngamuk.

"BLOODY HELL! DIA ITU BUKAN–" Teriakan Arthur terhenti saat mendengarkan suara seseorang… yang mendekati taman tulip.

"Nessie… aku capek. Kita tiduran di bawah pohon ek yang ada di taman tulip ya? Please…?" Rengek Wales manja.

"Ya, apa boleh buat? Hehe… sepertinya kau terlalu bersemangat ya bermainnya tadi? Keringatmu banyak sekali." Tegur Nessie.

Dengan cepat Arthur membawa kabur Nether masuk ke dalam semak-semak yang ada di taman tulip. Dan, _Taraa_… Nessie dan Wales telah tiba di taman tulip. Tentu saja mereka berdua tidak tau kalau ada Nether juga Arthur yang bersembunyi di semak-semak.

"Iya… tadi aku kejar-kejaran sama Flying Mint Bunny! Seru banget loh kak! Ada unicorn sama tinker bell juga!" Seru Wales bersemangat.

"E-eh? Gi-gitu ya? Ahahaha…." Nessie hanya bisa ber-sweatdrop.

"_Nessie… can you tell me… well something 'sweet' from your past?" _Pertanyaan Wales sangat menusuk Nessie.

"_For what?_" Jawab Nessie sambil mengelap keringat Wales.

"_Well.. I just want to tell you something... Secretly, Mom and Dad doesn't know this. Hehehe. _" Wales hanya bisa nyengir.

"_Really? Hmm… let me see… I think… it's about… girl?"_ Nessie menebak.

"_H-how could you know that? You must be…. Yo-you must be read my diary!_" Wajah Wales bersemu merah.

"_Ahahaha… so, you have a diary? Hahaha_" Nessie menggoda Wales sambil merebahkan diri di bawah pohon ek.

"_Ck. Well, yeah. Whatever. Just tell me your 'sweet' moment in the past! And I will tell you 'her' name._" Kata Wales sambil memetik setangkai bunga tulip merah dan menyematkannya di telinga Nessie.

" _I don't need 'her' name. for what reason I must tell you my 'sweet' moment in my past?_"

"_Nessie… pleasseeee…."_

"_Wales… you've know it already, that I don't have 'sweet' moment from the past. I saw that 'demon' tried to killed my mom and dad! And that was the suck's thing ever I know!" _Tanpa sadar Nessie membentak Wales dan sekarang semuanya jadi hening.

"_Sorry Wales… I'm out of control. Sorry…"_

"_No problem… I know it. You must be scared at that time… sorry for that…" _Wales pun memeluk Nessie.

"_Yeah, I'm so scared at that time. And… until now… I still scared. I still scared. That 'demon' was the reason why… I still scared until now." _Nessie memeluk lututnya dan mulai menitikan air mata.

"_Nessie… don't be afraid or scared. Here it comes… big hug from me~ HUUUGG~~" _Wales pun memeluk Nessie._  
><em>

Hening. Hanya terdengar semilir angin.

"_Feeling better now?" _Tanya Wales dengan polosnya.

"_More better now, with you here, beside me."_ Nessie pun tersenyum.

"_Don't cry Nessie…That 'devil' won't come here. My dad, mom and also me… won't allow him to meet you. Only for your sake. My lovely sister…" _Kata Wales sambil menghapus air mata Nessie._  
><em>

"_Thanks… Prince Wales…" _Hanya itu yang bisa Nessie katakan pada Wales._  
><em>

"_You're welcome. I just want you to smile Nessie. It doesn't matter what's wrong with 'who' and 'who'. I just want you to smile. Won't let nobody hurt you, or makes you cry. I promise."_ Wales pun menggengam kedua tangan Nessie.

"_I think France teach you too further…"  
><em>

"_No… He never teach me. I just knew it from the book that I read. hehe" _Wales hanya nyengir._  
><em>

"_Well, Hell. I will burn 'that' book later." _Kata Nessie akhirnya dan tersenyum._  
><em>

"_Haha…"_

Hening.

Di semak-semak tempat Nether dan Arthur bersembunyi. Mereka mulai beradu pendapat. Arthur mulai membantah fakta-fakta yang di katakan Nether padanya. Nether tau Arthur berbohong, terlihat dari wajah Arthur yang memucat.

"Dia pasti bukan perempuan biasa ya kan?" Tanya Nether mendesak.

"BLOODY HELL! Berisik! Dia itu… perempuan –biasa." Jawab Arthur masih mengelak.

"Lalu Claymore itu? Bisa kau jelaskan, itu Claymore dari mana? Kau tau, Claymore seperti itu… aku tidak pernah melihat- Eh, tidak... sepertinya familiar bagiku." Nether terus menerus mendesak Arthur.

"Ck! Sebenarnya kau ini kenapa sih? Suka padanya? Atau ingin mengambil Claymore itu darinya?" Tanya Arthur kesal.

"… Kau benar. Aku menyukainya, Arthur." Jawab Nether sambil memandang Nessie dari semak-semak.

"EH? APA?" Sontak Arthur kaget. Sangat kaget. Bagaimana bisa?

"Dan Claymore seperti itu… terakhir kalinya aku melihatnya saat aku bertarung melawan King Hendrick untuk menjajah kerajaan Archipels. Satu-satunya orang yang memakai pedang Claymore khusus seperti itu adalah King Hendrick." Ujar Nether tiba-tiba terseyum sinis.

_Glek_. Arthur hanya bisa menelan ludah. Apakah dia harus mengelak lagi?. Wajah Arthur makin pucat. Tidak tau harus membantah apa.

"Jadi… Dari mana gadis cantik itu mendapatkan pedang Claymore khusus milik King Hendrick?" Tanya Nether sambil mengulas senyum penuh kemenangan. Ada siasat kotor terbersit dalam benaknya.

"Oh, iya… satu hal lagi. Salah satu peraturan yang aku tau di kerajaanmu. Jika ada perempuan biasa dalam arti bukan seorang _Knight _ataupun prajurit menggunakan pedang seperti Claymore… kau tau sendiri kan akibatnya?" Kata Nether mengukir senyuman licik pada Arthur.

"Hukum pancung tangan 100 kali…" Gumam Arthur merinding.

"Dan… hukum potong tangan untuk mencuri sesuatu yang bukan miliknya…" Lanjut Nether sambil menatap Arthur dalam-dalam.

"Hei! Dia tidak mencuri pedang Claymore itu kok!" Bantah Arthur.

"Benarkah?" Tanya Nether tidak perduli.

"Aku tidak berbohong, King Nether van der Netherlanders!" Arthur menaikkan nada suaranya. Dia kesal sekali.

"Lalu? Dia menemukannya begitu?" Tanya Nether geregetan.

"Itu bukan urusan mu, Neth! Sebenarnya apa mau mu, hah?" Arthur langsung menarik kerah baju Nether.

"Ini urusanku, King Arthur Kirkland. Kau tau Arthur?… saat ini Kerajaan Archipels berada di genggamanku. Jika saja– tidak. jika sampai aku menemukan bukti-bukti yang kuat, bahwa perempuan itu adalah keturunan, rakyat, bangsawan, putri atau apapun itu dari kerajaan Archipels…" Nether menghentikan bicaranya, lalu kembali melihat Nessie yang sedang bermain bersama Wales dari semak-semak.

"Aku akan mengambil dia dari mu, Arthur." Lanjut Nether dengan nada tidak berperasaan.

"Apa maksudmu?" Bentak Arthur.

"Tadi… saat aku dan Gilbert dalam perjalanan menuju Istanamu. Ada suatu tragedi yang secara kebetulan melibatkan Gilbert dan putramu, Wales. Di saat Wales terjatuh, Wales memanggil namanya dan dia pun datang. Mengalahkan Gilbert dengan cepat, hanya dengan sekali langkah. Menggunakan pedang Claymore itu." Jelas Nether panjang lebar.

"A-apa? Wales?" perlahan Arthur melepaskan cengkeramannya pada kerah baju Nether.

"Awalnya aku bingung, apakah itu hanyalah kebetulan belaka atau bukan. Padahal dia seorang maid loh! Tapi saat melihat teknik menyerang Gilbert… aku rasa dia bukan maid 'biasa'. Teknik menyerang, Pedang yang digunakan, kecepatan, dan ketepatan waktu menunjukan dia adalah seorang yang cukup profesional. Kau tau kan Gilbert itu sangat-sangat ahli dalam 'bermain' pedang ? dan bisa dikalahkan sekejap oleh maid seperti Nessie?. " Kata Nether sambil menopang dagu. Sementara Arthur hanya bisa diam.

"Kalau aku berhasil mengambil Nessie darimu… mungkin aku akan menjadikan dia seorang _Knight_ kerajaan Netherland ataupun… Ratu kerajaan Netherland mungkin?" Ujar Nether sambil tertawa.

_Tidak ada yang lucu! Apa yang dia tertawakan?._ Begitulah pikir Arthur. Tentu saja Arthur geram, berhubung Nessie adalah perempuan ketiga yang sangat disayanginya: yang pertama ibunya, yang kedua Alfred, tentu saja. Nessie adalah seorang _Knight _kebanggaan dari kerajaan England. Nessie dalam wujud _Knight_-nya dijuluki _Black Knight_. Disisi lain… Nessie adalah satu-satunya guru yang mampu meluluhkan hati Wales.

Wales hanya bisa belajar pada Nessie, tidak pada guru lainnya. Bahkan Arthur ataupun Alfred sendiri susah untuk mengajarinya. Apa yang akan terjadi pada putra semata wayang Arthur, jika tahu Nessie akan di bawa paksa Nether karena Nessie sebenarnya adalah… Putri dari Queen Freya dan King Hendrick yang diketahui… sudah dibunuh?. Tidak banyak orang yang tau tentang keberadaannya putri penerus takhta kerajaan Archipels itu. Hanya lingkup keluarga kerajaan Archipelas sendirilah yang tau tentang adanya anak perempuan Queen Freya dan King Hendrick.

"Beralih ke hukuman yang harus di terima anak perempuan itu karena telah menggunakan atau mungkin mencuri pedang… kau tidak perlu melakukannya." Ujar Nether sambil tersenyum pada Arthur.

"Apa maksudmu? Aku ini Raja. King Arthur Kirkland yang memerintah kerajaan England. Kalau kau mau bernegosiasi silahkan lakukan di kerajaan mu! Karena aku yang berkuasa disini!" Kata Arthur sambil mengacungkan jari telunjuknya ke hidung Nether.

"Ooh… kau ingin pamer kekuasaan ya? Baiklah yang Mulia, King Arthur Kirkland, yang saya hormati. Boleh saja yang Mulia berlaku tidak adil di kerajaan yang Mulia." Ujar Nether sambil membungkukan badan. Dia mengejek Arthur. Arthur hanya bisa menggeram seperti serigala.

"Bagaimana ya jika rakyatmu tau bahwa Raja tercinta mereka, King Arthur Kirkland bersikap tidak adil pada seorang gadis BIASA?. Padahal rakyatmu melihat dengan mata mereka sendiri bahwa gadis itu melanggar peraturan yang telah kau buat. Tapi apa yang mau kau lakukan? Membebaskan gadis itu dari berbagai hukuman. Wah, bagaimana jadinya kerajaanmu yang indah ini jika peraturan tidak di tegakkan oleh RAJA-nya sendiri?" Tanya Nether sinis dan menekankan suaranya di kata'Raja' dan 'biasa' sehingga terlihat tidak biasa. Ingin sekali rasanya Arthur menjejalkan 100 buah scone ASLI buatannya ke mulut Nether.

"Bloody hell! Apa maksudmu?" Tanya Arthur yang lagi-lagi mencengkeram kerah baju Nether erat-erat.

"Hehe… pada intinya kau bisa tidak menghukum Nessie, jika ada seorang dari rakyatmu menuntut keadilan atas apa yang mereka lihat. Apalagi karena peraturan itu… banyak sekali perempuan di kalangan rakyatmu terkena hukuman atas peraturan itu. Kasihan ya?" Perkataan Nether disambut hangat oleh tatapan jijik dari Arthur.

"You bloody tulip…" Desis Arthur.

"Hahahaha, jadi tertarik atau tidak?" Tanya Nether yang yakin… Arthur tidak akan bilang 'tidak' walaupun secara tidak langsung.

"Ck… kalau kau bertele-tele begini aku malas kau tau itu, bloody tulip?" Bentak Arthur sambil menghempaskan tubuh Nether sampai menyentuh tanah.

"Hehehe… Kau ini memang tidak bisa di ajak basa-basi ya?" Kata Nether sambil merapihkan bajunya.

"Aku akan menjadi saksi yang berada di pihakmu, Arthur." Ujar Nether enteng.

"Apa maksudmu, bloody tulip?" Tanya Arthur sebal.

"Ya, kau bisa memenangkan tuntutan itu dengan aku sebagai saksinya." Jelas Nether singkat sambil menatap Nessie yang riang bermain bersama Wales dengan tatapan… kau-akan-segera-jadi-milikku.

"Hah? Kau bercanda? Mereka itu ada banyak. Sementara kau hanya sendirian? Terlebih lagi… ada Gilbert kan?" Tersirat keraguan dalam perkataannya.

"Aku ini Raja, Arthur. _King of The Netherlands._ Kalau Gilbert sih urusan gampang. Dia itu kan sahabatku." Ujar Nether terkesan 'meremehkan'.

"Kau pasti punya tujuan kan?" Sela Arthur saat Nether hendak melanjutkan bicaranya.

"Haha. Tentu saja. Seperti yang aku bilangkan? Aku akan mencari tahu latar belakang Nessie yang sebenarnya Arthur. Jadi… untuk itulah…" Nether memotong ucapannya dan kembali melihat Nessie yang sedang memeluk Wales dengan tatapan : suatu-saat-akulah-yang-kau-peluk-Nessie. Betapa psikopatnya dirimu Nether.

"Dekatkan aku pada dia." Lanjut Nether sambil menatap Arthur penuh kemenangan.

Arthur diam membatu.

"Dekatkan aku pada Nessie, sehingga aku mudah untuk 'memangsa' dia… Arthur." Jelas Nether dengan pandangannya yang… oh-begitu-psikopatnya-dirimu-Nether.

Arthur tersentak dalam diam. Keringat dingin menyelimuti dirinya. Padahal Nessie adalah seorang _Knight. _Jadi, tidak apa-apa kalau dia membawa pedang Claymore kemana-mana.

.

Keluarga Kirkland tengah menanggung beban yang sangat besar.

Merahasiakan keberadaan putri kerajaan Archipels, yang sebenarnya masih hidup.

Jikalau mereka tidak berhati-hati untuk menjaga rahasia itu,

Jangan harap perang dapat dielakan,

Karena mereka telah memasuki permainan kerajaan Archipels.

Dimana nyawa mereka taruhannya.

.

Arthur dilanda kebimbangan,

Apa yang harus dia lakukan?

Haruskah dia menerima tawaran Nether?

Atau,

Haruskah dia menghukum Nessie yang sudah menolong putranya itu?

Padahal Nessie adalah seorang _Knight_.

Jalan apakah yang akan dipilih Arthur?

.

.

.

To be continued.

**~0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0~**

**Claymore –End-**

**~0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0~**

* * *

><p><strong>Afterword  After Word **:

HUAAAA! selesai juga chapter 2 ! kayaknya Nether kelihatan jahat- eh, tidak! Nether kelihatan sangat-sangat-sangat PSIKOPAT! jadi maaf ya, buat fans-nya Nether yang enggak suka Nether kelihatan psikopat hehe ~_~V. Oh iya, sedikit menjelaskan aja... pedang Claymore itu benar-benar-BENAR ADANYA. Dan Claymore itu (menurut sumber yang kubaca sendiri) berbeda dengan Broadsword. yang mau lihat gambarnya? silahkan search di google gambar. di chapter depan, aku pengen munculin pedang Excalibur (yang melegenda) milik King Arthur (beneran). baiklah sekali-lagi maaf kalau misalnya fic ini lebay, gaje, membosankan, nyebelin, dan sebagiaannya. seperti biasa... silahkan tinggalkan review anda setelah membaca fic yang aneh bin aneh ini. oke deh, sekian. Ciao-nyaaan! :)

BTW, ada anime yang namanya Claymore loooh *promosi* *di geplak readers*. Ciao-nyaan :3

**RR! [Reply the Review(s)]**

for:

**someone: Iyaaaa, ini sudah aku update kan chap. 2 nyaa? semoga puas dengan chap. 2 yang aku ketik ini ya -nyaaaan ~_~**

**Al-chan 456: Hai, hai! Sudah ku update kan chap. 2 nyaa? :). Buat PrusNes, tunggu di chapter depaan yaaaa :D. makasih buat semangaatnyaaaa! semoga terhibur dengan story ku ini (u,U).**

**hahahahaha: Udah ku update nih chap. 2 nyaa. semoga terhibur yaaa, :D.  
><strong>

**PS: Saya bukanlah manusia sempurna. maka-dari-itu... Review anda semua bagaikan oksigen yang dibutuhkan saya untuk bertahan hidup! *lebay*. So, REVIEW PLEASE, READERS? *_*v hehehehe. :3  
><strong>


End file.
